Twins Aren't Always Bad
by Katsura tree
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru, the devious twins who will make you run for your money. Naomi and Arisu, the hard working twins who run themselves raw for money. So, there's one question when they meet. Can the twins make these good girls go bad? (I'm awful at summaries... Please give my story a shot.) Rated T. Rating my change... Probably not though.
1. Chapter 1: Adoption means Death

**Chapter One: Adoption means Death**

I stood in front of the middle school on graduation day with my twin sister, my little sister, and my little brother by my side. Our mother insisted that we waited there while she got the parked car. We stood there for a while before we sat. All of our other friends left the campus with their families while we sat there and smiled. After some time, the clouds in the sky darkened before rain began sprinkling. Police cars and sirens rushed past us and we all went behind the hedges of the school. After a while, my three siblings fell asleep, cuddling around me, all of us getting soaked to the bone. I took my P.E. clothes out of my bag, along with some friendship clothing, and draped it over my siblings to keep them somewhat warm. Finally, I sighed. The sun had obviously set and my twin had woken up. Arisu helped get the sleeping Takara onto my back and wrapped up Shigeko, handing him to me since she was still tired. We walked over to a parade of color and stared in horror as a fire truck desperately tried to put the fire of a car out. We walked forward more until we could feel the heat emitting from the familiar car. Finally, the seatbelt gave our and broke, letting the victim of the car crash fall onto the roof of the car. Even though the face was burned, battered, and bloody, we could both tell who that woman was. The strands of dark orchid hair, the 'Proud Mother', attire, the frozen emerald eyes.

"Mom." The word was as easy as breathing to Arisu and me. I restrained myself from moving in fear of catching someone's attention, and I could tell Arisu felt the same, so we stood there. We looked like frozen statues. Our caramel eyes had drained of all life and excitement, even fear wasn't present in the endless voids of our father's gift to us. With our father and mother deceased, we were alone in the world. All we had were each other, Shigeko, and Takara. And no one was about to take them from me.

"Naomi? Arisu?" a familiar voice asked. Our emotionless eyes flickered to our two friends, Haruhi and Mei. My eyes stung, wanting tears to stream down my cheeks, though I fought the urge. The two headed towards us and we saw worry cross their faces in the light of the fire. The golden light flickered making the two seem sadder than they should have been. The two looked one more time at the upside down car and immediately recognized our mother, considering they were in our class and our mom was the teacher.

"I'm so sorry," Haruhi said as Mei just stared, dumbfounded. "Come stay at my place. My dad is moving into a bigger apartment anyways. We'll help you settle in." We nodded and followed the two to Haruhi's one bedroom apartment. Everything was in boxes and there were only some pieces of furniture laying around. "We've already started moving into a two bedroom apartment, but you four can have the living room or share with me."

"Thank you, Haruhi," I said quietly. "You're too kind." Haruhi smiled genuinely at me and went to an open box and began making a giant bed for us. I fell asleep long after Haruhi, Mei, and Arisu, but I did fall asleep.

**~2 months later (Ranka adopted Naomi, Arisu, Takara, and Shigeko)~**

I trudged home in my maid costume again. I had just gotten overtime two weeks in a row with one day of rest. I walked into Haruhi's apartment and looked at the clock. I quickly decided to spare Haruhi the task of cooking dinner and do that before she got home. Takara was watching Shigeko again since Ranka, Haruhi, Arisu, and I were all working. I went into the kitchen and began preparing miso soup and gyudon for dinner. After making that, I checked the clock again. I had half an hour before I had to clock into the small café around the corner from here. I sighed and rushed into the bedroom, removing the frilly white apron from my strapless, knee-high, black dress and pulling a button up white long sleeve over my head to cover the tight top of the dress. I replaced my white mid-thigh high socks with black fishnet stockings that ended under the poofy skirt. I pulled on black heels and tied a black tie before throwing on a jacket and grabbing my black apron that held a polka-dot pattern. I quickly left the apartment, locking the door behind me. I knew Haruhi would be home soon, followed by Arisu. Summer break was almost over, which meant that I would have to quit one or two of my jobs and only keep what I could manage. I would definitely keep my morning job, being a cashier at the store right by the public high school from 5 o'clock to 8 o'clock. I would try to keep the maid-café job from 4 o'clock to 6 o'clock. Maybe I could manage to study on the subway to and from the maid-café before rushing to the Parisian-café to work from 6:30 to 10 o'clock. As I sorted out my tight schedule in my head, I walked into the café and slid my card in place to show my presence.

"Naomi! Finally!" Mikado, the girl who worked in between lunch and dinner, cried. My eye nearly twitched in irritation since this girl didn't even need to work. I didn't understand what could make her complain about working from 3:45 to 6:30. It bothered me because she didn't have to work to stay in her house.

**~Time skip~**

After a dreadfully long three and a half hours at the café, I stopped at a store on my way home. I picked up some Pocky and Hello Panda for Takara, Arisu, and Haruhi to enjoy. I began climbing the stairs. My legs trembled from being used all day without much of a break since where school would be soon, I helped out in the retirement home. I finally managed to reach the apartment and crawled inside. Everyone was sitting on the floor, eating dinner. I quickly got to my feet and slipped my shoes off before locking the door and walking over to everyone. I set the bag down in front of them and flopped down onto the floor. Haruhi quickly made me a bed and rolled me on it before covering me with a blanket.

"Two days," Haruhi said. "Then, you should quit the Parisian-café and the maid-café if possible. Keep the easy jobs so you can keep your grades up." I nodded from my spot on the floor and laid there. After realizing I was still in my work clothes, I groaned and went to Haruhi's room to change. I put one a crimson tank top and grey sweats that were stained before walking back out to the living room. I sat up as Takara braided my hair, like she did every night, and nearly passed out when she finished. I laid back, ready to fall asleep.

"Naomi, you can quit the Parisian-café. We earn enough money right now and isn't the retirement home the best paying?" Arisu asked. I nodded and opened my eyes. "Work there for as long as you can into the afternoons. I'm working at the community center which is going to give me a raise, so we should be able to cover the two cafés like that."

"Alright," I said, my voice slightly hoarse. I sat up and twisted Haruhi's long brown hair into a bun to keep it out of her miso soup. I rubbed my caramel eyes and laid back, slowly falling asleep. When I reopened my eyes, it was 4:30 in the morning. I sighed and went over to my outfit Haruhi put on a chair for me. I thanked her silently as I swapped the torn crimson tank top for a bright red tee-shirt with a low V-neck that showed off my exceptional C-cup boobs, followed by stripping off the sweats and putting on black leggings. I pulled on a black jacket and some black socks. I silently grabbed my purse and headed outside, locking the door after slipping on black tennis-shoes. I left my hair in the braid since I could barely remember to brush it before school. I was going to quit this job, too. I hated mornings and I hated most people in the morning. I headed to the subway to wait for my train and tried to keep my eyes open. I stood on the subway to keep from dozing off. When I got off, I walked the few blocks and went into the large supermarket. I went back to grab my apron and tied it around my waist. Koichi, my co-worker, handed me caffeine pills which I gladly accepted.

"Didn't get much sleep again, huh Naomi?" Koichi asked. I nodded as I slammed a cup of coffee. He slung his arm over my shoulders and put his face next to mine. "Oh how I wish good luck onto my little Naomi!" He continued wailing things that I tuned out. If only I had been in the mood, I would have endured his harassment for a while longer, but I wasn't in the mood. So, I shrugged out from under his arm and went to the cash register. After a while, it was time to leave, so I went back to the manager's office.

"I quit bucho," I stated bluntly, tossing my apron on his desk. I walked away from the messy room and out of the store. I rubbed my eyes frequently as I headed to the retirement center five blocks down. I reached the building and helped get the old people food and stuff before going to talk to the schedule manager. "Could I work here from 4 to 9 every day and 10 to 9 on weekends?" I asked tiredly.

"Of course you can Naomi," the aging woman said. She smiled at me and wrote down my new times in her little booklet thing. I thanked her and went to the kitchen to help cook soups and gelatins. After a while of my yawning and eyes forcibly closing, the cook smiled at me.

"Take a nap," she said. "I'll wake you up at 5:30 so you can go home. You poor thing. You shouldn't be working yourself so hard." I smiled at her as she piled some fresh sheets and pillows down on the ground for me. I thanked her before laying down and falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

**Well, I don't own Ouran. I hope you guys like it. No update till at least one review. I love you all, the normal stuff. I'll have the characters do disclaimers later, but they aren't here yet. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Antics of High School

**Chapter Two: The Antics of High School**

School starts tomorrow. I had quit my jobs at the maid-café and the Parisian-café after working for my last pay check. I was currently helping Haruhi and Arisu make bento boxes for the three of us and Takara. We put the four boxes in the fridge at 11:15 and Haruhi went to sleep in her room with Takara as Arisu and I laid down by Shigeko. I fell asleep for what felt like a minute before Shigeko began crying and an alarm was going off. I opened my eyes into small slits and yawned. The door clicked unlocked and I bolted upright, staring at it before quickly swiping Shigeko into my arms. Arisu followed me in suit and we stared at the door in horror, until Ranka came in.

"Long night?" I asked, my heat racing and pounding. He simply nodded before crawling to his room, leaving his shoes messy and his purse on the floor. I sighed and handed Shigeko to Arisu before placing his purse on the counter top and neatly placing his shoes on in a cubby slot. I then followed my twin to Haruhi's room and knocked.

"Time to start moving," Arisu and I called in unison, bursting into our petite friend's room. She opened her large doe eyes, rubbing them cutely. I smiled and walked over to the closet. Haruhi had refused to buy one of Ouran Academy's uniforms, partially because they were ridiculously overpriced and partially because they were ridiculous. I grabbed the two Ouran public high school uniforms, the middle school uniform, and some baby clothes. I shut the door, though Ranka's snoring was audible from his room. Arisu and I quickly put on the electric blue plaid skirt, white blouse, and dark blue blazer. I let the electric blue string you were supposed to tie in a bow around your neck hand there limply as I dressed Shigeko for daycare while Arisu tied hers. Takara put on the brown skirt that went about six inches above her knee, a white blouse, and a tight fitting brown sweatshirt that had a hood and two white stripes at the bottom of the sleeves.

"Haruhi-sama," I said with a sweat-drop forming on my temple as I eyed the baggy clothes she picked out. Her white button down shirt was obviously her mothers and it was huge for her petite frame, the bottom just sticking out of the baggy grey sweater her grandfather gave her. Her baggy jeans were about two sizes too big for her and she needed to wear a belt to keep them up. She put on her wire frame glasses, since she lost her contacts, and didn't even bother brushing her boy cut hair. After Roiyoshiko stuck gum in her hair, she just hacked it off. I sighed as I handed her Shigeko to tie my string thing and then brush my orchid hair.

"You know I don't care what I look like, Naomi-san," Haruhi said sweetly, playing with Shigeko. I nodded and Arisu sighed, brushing her hair as well. We both put our long hair up in messy buns. I never said it was easy to have such long hair. It definitely was a pain and I often thought about cutting it, but Arisu wouldn't allow me. Only Ranka, Haruhi, and Takara so far could tell Arisu and I apart, and that's how I liked it.

"Yes, but you do realize you could dress in our clothes and look more feminine, right?" Arisu asked Haruhi before pulling Takara's brown hair into a high pony tail, leaving her side bangs to frame her face. I sighed and went to grab the bento boxes. I shoved them in each of our bags and grabbed Shigeko's favorite toy, a stuffed parrot that was nearly as tall as the one year old. I slipped on my white mid-thigh high socks and slung my messenger bag over my shoulder. The other three did the same as I held Shigeko and the parrot before we slipped on our shoes, black flats for Arisu, Takara, and I and sneakers for Haruhi. Then we all went to school, Haruhi walking us to the station and us taking the subway. We dropped our younger siblings off and went to school.

"I freaking hate school," Arisu and I mumbled together. You would hate school as much as we did if you mother was a teacher and died less than three months ago. Despite our utter disgust and hatred, we still attended.

**~One month later~**

I walked home beside my siblings. I had gotten the day off of work because someone died and they were all mourning, which meant they didn't need as many workers. I sighed and checked my phone. It was about 5:30, since Takara begged for Pocky. I was a push over towards my sisters, brother, and Ranka. I had gotten him some more tea, since I knew there was one serving left. I noticed fancy cars in the parking lot and looked at Arisu. We walked up the stairs hesitantly and noticed a group of people got out of the car almost immediately after we passed by it. We hurried up the stairs and I heard footsteps behind us. I fished around in my purse, trying to get my key out as we stood in front of the apartment.

"My dear ladies," a male voice cooed. We turned to see a blonde guy about a head and a half taller than us. I quickly fished around in my purse, hoping to God this man wasn't a rapist. He gave off that, 'I can get anyone I want and people can't do shit about it' type of aura. The door next to us opened and Ranka stood there with a grin on his face. That was until he saw the group of people.

"Damn it Tamaki! Stop harassing my daughters!" Ranka screeched at the blonde man who jumped behind a raven haired my crying for his mother. The raven haired man moved his onyx eyes up from the notebook he had been writing on and sighed, light glinting off of his glasses. He put on a smile and Ranka bowed. "Kyoya-san! Good to see you as always. Are you making sure this man doesn't lay a hand on my Haruhi?"

"Yes I am, Ranka-san. You don't have to worry about that," the raven haired man said. I yawned and lead my siblings inside, slipping off my shoes and putting them in a cubby and setting my school purse on the shelf. I walked into Haruhi's room and changed into a pair of black leggings and a baggy grey T-shirt with a giant picture of Squidgy, or a pink squid with colorful appendages. My sister wore the same thing, since there were guests, and we let out hair flow down to our butts. We walked out side by side, earning everyone's attention.

"I didn't know Haru-chan had sisters and a brother! They should visit us at the club, ne Takashi?" the small blonde boy asked. The tallest of the group, a raven haired man with onyx eyes and obvious muscle, though not unnatural, nodded towards the young boy who looked about 10. Haruhi walked into the room in baggy sweat clothes and sat by us, sipping her tea.

"I'm afraid we have work after school," my twin and I said in unison. The boy just pouted, not being creeped out at all. Strange. They were all strange.

* * *

**Hey. I'm sorry if you hate this story... ;-;**

**Hikaru: Shut up. No one wants to hear that crap.**

**Haruhi: Be nice now... **

**Arisu and Naomi: Takara, stay the hell away from that twin!**

**Kaoru: What's wrong with Hikaru? I think he's perfect.**

***Twincest***

**Arisu and Naomi: That's just wrong...**

**Tamaki: DON'T TAINT MY DAUGHTERS' EYES!**

**Ranka: _YOUR _DAUGHTERS?!**

**Kyoya: *sigh* She doesn't own Ouran. It'd be a disaster if she did... **

**Ranka: *beats Tamaki with a rolling pin***

**Naomi, Arisu, Takara, Haruhi: *leave with Shigeko***


	3. Chapter 3: The Hitachiin Twins

**Chapter three: The Hitachiin twins**

Haruhi and Arisu retreated to the bedroom with the younger siblings. I sat in front of the guests as Ranka got ready for work and left. Haruhi and Arisu decided to leave me in the care of these perverted people because...? I had no clue. All that I knew was that I jumped up and ran away from the orange haired twins when there was a knock on the door. Mei stood there and I nearly wept upon seeing her. I reached out to hug here when certain arms wrapped around me and pulled me back into the living room.

"Dearest pet, why do you run away from us?" the twins asked in unison as they dragged me by my ankles. Tears streamed out of my eyes as I reached for Mei who yelled at me for selfishly hiding all these gorgeous men from her and not sharing or some nonsense like that. Mei just shrugged after a while and left to go steal all of our food. I just sat there and watched as she piled her fake Gucci purse full of sweets and instant ramen. I sighed as the twins began measuring me as though they were going to get me some clothes.

"Mei, for the love of my life, please save me," I begged as the twins began poking my sides to see if I was ticklish. The young boy who got called senpai for some weird reason just shoveled down a bunch of cake, the raven haired one my father called Kyoya typed away on a laptop that he spawned from out of thin air. I had asked him to spawn me some cookies, but he said it would be unbeneficial. I sighed and wiggled around, trying to break free of the two devil's grasp. Suddenly, my crappy phone began ringing and instead of letting me get it, one of the twins reached into my pocket and answered it for me.

"Hello? Oh, yes, I am with Naomi-san. I'm afraid I'm holding her hostage for the evening and she will not be able to make it to work," he said making me die on the spot. I tried to pry the phone from his ear, but it was useless. He was about the same size as Tamaki.

"I'm heading over right now!" I yelled as I slipped out of the twins' grasps. I ran to the door and quickly slipped on ballet flats before rushing outside and heading towards the subway. I quickly bought a ticket and rushed to catch the train before it departed. Sadly, when I got there, I realized that the twins had been following me. The strolled onto the train in their fancy Ouran uniforms and I stood there, without a jacket even. I let out a sigh that sounded more like a growl as I walked away from them.

"Naomi! Don't be so cruel!" they whined, following me. I massaged my temples and narrowed my caramel eyes at them. How could they be so intolerable? "Naomi! Why do you hate us? Do you want us to leave?"

"Please do," I said with a clam voice and a smile on my face. "You two have been harassing me for the past hour and now you are stalking me while I go to work. What are you guys going to do next? Kidnap me after school?" I saw a demonic gleam in their eyes and I set a desperate look on my face. "No! I have work every day!"

"Work as a maid in the host club and we'll pay you 2000 yen every day," the twins said making my head spin. My knees felt so weak that I had to grab onto the railing to keep from falling. Damn these twins and their rich asses!

"Why are you willing to pay so much?" I asked weakly after a while. The two just smiled evilly with perverted smirks and I chewed on my bottom lip for a while. With a sigh, I asked, "What time does the host club end?"

"Promptly at 5:30," they both replied. I took a deep breath. That meant I would have to be there right after school and stay there for 2 and a half hours. I nodded and they twins grabbed me in a bone crushing hug. They led me off the train and followed me to work as I planned.

"At 5:30 is when the club ends. If I change my hours from 6 to 11, I could make around to same amount of money. Perhaps I could start helping out at the grocery store again and make up for some extra money I needed to pay off for the first few weeks and Haruhi's newfound debt," I mumbled quietly. I walked into the senior house and went to the front desk.

"Will you help out in the game room?" the manager asked. I nodded and yawned slightly as I headed to the drowsing large room with beige walls and white carpet. Various wooden tables were scattered around the room, cards, die, and other simple games were laid around. Old people scattered around the room, though most cluttered in front of the small TV surrounded by an assortment of mismatched couches.

"Excuse me, young lady," an old man said as he walked into the room, acting as though he was using his cane though he could walk just fine. He hooked an arm around mine and pretended to struggle to walk as I helped him to the couches. "Oh, what a good girl. Why don't you watch TV with us?"

"Give it up, Joseph," I said with disgust as the 78 year old womanizer tried to hit on everything that moved. The horny old bastard just smiled at me and gave me thumbs up. I sighed and walked away from the foreigner who just so happened to want to go to this retirement home, despite him originating from America. I cast a glance over my shoulder to see the balding man hitting on Daimiko, a 67 year old woman who fell for everything. I sighed and walked over to the book case and grabbed my textbook for history. My teacher was planning a test and had it continuously delayed. I flipped open to the third chapter and began reading. I swear I was going to fall asleep. I hated history with a passion.

"Naomi, you're needed in the... um... the back room," a female voice said, obviously seeing the twins. I sighed and slammed the book while getting up and turning right into one of the twins. I let out a shriek that was muffled by the twin as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll be right here when you get back, Naomi," he purred. I quickly slipped out of his grip and rushed to the storage room. I entered the room to see one of the older employees, about 45, trying to lift a large box. I walked over to her with my face losing its reddish tint.

"I can do that, Sayaka-senpai," I said to the girl who smiled up at me and backed away. I bent down and lifted up the rather heavy box with a lot of effort. I slid the box on the metal shelf that groaned in protest at the weight of the box. I walked further back into the storage room taking in deep breaths and saw something unusual. In the aisle, there was something on the floor. I walked forward and stared at the rock that held an odd shape. I crouched down and wrapped my hand around it, but dropped it again when I felt something slicing my skin. I looked at my hand shakily before kicking the rock off to the side and grabbing a cloth bandage and wrapping it as I walked back out of the room. I was tying the gauze thing with my mouth when I walked back into the room to find all of the guests from our house and my siblings.

"Naomi! What happened?!" Arisu nearly screamed as she rushed to my frozen frame. My eyes twitched. I was going to kill the host club one day. They were driving me insane.

* * *

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Thankfully, this author doesn't own Ouran. **

**Tamaki: Don't be so mean to her. I bet she would be an amazing author for Ouran.**

**Me: *bored* I based Joseph off of you Tamaki.**

**Tamaki: *emo corner***

**Kyoya: Interesting... *writing in creepy ass notebook***

**Hikaru and Kaoru: *throw pebbles at Tamaki***

**Arisu and Naomi: *sweat-drop* That's mean...**

**Haruhi: He deserves it. **

**Tamaki: ... MAMA! OUR PRECIOUS DAUGHTER HATES ME!**

**Kyoya: I'm not anyone's mother. My masculine youth... *depressed sigh***

**Everyone: *stare* Kyoya... just... sighed... depressingly...?**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: HOLY CRAP! THE WORLD'S ENDING!**


	4. Chapter 4: Starting Today, Maid Cosplay!

**Chapter four: Starting Today, Maid Cosplay!**

I sat in class the day after my job went to hell. I got my hours switched again and got my phone back from the Hitachiin twins. So now I sat in Literature, learning about haikus. I sighed and tapped my pencil against the desk. Three minutes couldn't have possibly moved any slower. Finally, the bell rang and I made my way to the front of the school to walk to Ouran Academy. Oh, if only I could have walked. I froze, my eyes twitching, as I looked at the host club standing by fancy cars in front of the school. Girls were fawning over them as my sister and I quickly turned on our heels and looked for another exit.

"Targets," Hikaru, I'm guessing, said. I think it was Hikaru because he usually leads and Kaoru follows. Arisu shot me a glare for agreeing to work for the host club because the twins blackmailed her into working as a maid as well.

"Captured!" Kaoru cheered as I was hoisted onto someone's shoulder. I shrieked with my sister as we desperately grabbed at our miniskirts that tried showing out underwear. Like hell that was going to happen.

"Hitachiin-sama! I have legs! I can walk!" I shouted as I kicked my legs. My hair, which I left down, nearly touched the floor since my head was at the twin's mid-back. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment as classmates whistled and cheered.

"You damn rich bastard! Let me go! This is rape! Kidnap! Help!" Arisu yelled. Finally, we were dropped, but it was into the fancy ass car that they were all standing around. Since it was one of those high class limos, we crawled as far back as we could as everyone else climbed in.

"What the hell was that for?!" Arisu and I asked angrily, tossing our disarrayed hair over our shoulders. The twins just laughed at us as we glared at them. "What?" we spat at them as though that one work held enough venom to kill them.

"You guys look so pissed!" the two cheered. I launched at the one in front of me, Arisu a second behind me, though Mori's long arm stopped us from doing any damage. In that moment, I realized something.

"You left our schoolbags on the ground, didn't you?" I asked weakly, to which I earned nods. Sighing, I crawled back as far away as the stretch limo would allow, though I still felt too close. My sister was already there, glaring at the two while I rested my head on her shoulder.

"You four are like duplicates of the same pair of twins," Haruhi said with a sigh. I looked over at Hikaru and Kaoru with my sister and they stared right back. I couldn't see why Haruhi said that.

"Are not!" the four of us whined, turning our attention to the brunette who sweat-dropped. We all turned and glared at each other. The twins who usually had warm, devious golden eyes had rock solid eyes that shimmered in evilness. I knew my eyes and my sister's eyes that usually looked like caramel syrup were frozen over with anger.

"They're our toys!" the twins declared matter-of-factly. "We're nothing like them! We claim toys! We aren't claimed as toys!" I let out an exasperated sigh.

"They're moronic perverts!" Arisu and I stated. "They think the whole world bends to their will and we know it doesn't!" The two rolled their eyes and we crossed out arms over our chest stubbornly.

"We're nothing like them!" the four of us finished sending the car into silence. Everyone stared at each other or out the windows, or in Kyoya's case, a notebook. I let out a sigh before groaning.

"Damn you two," I said. "I have to go to work after this and my extra cloths were in my bag. There's no way in hell I'm going in this." The two smiled and Haruhi made her arms into an X. Too late.

"We'll supply you with cloths," they stated. "Only if you get dragged on every outing the host club goes on." I ground my teeth together, setting my eyes into a cold glare. I nodded slowly and the smiles on their faces spread.

"Only if it doesn't interfere with my work!" I quickly shouted. Their smiles faltered for a second and Tamaki gasped dramatically. Everyone looked at the blonde whose violet hue eyes filled with tears. Great... he was gonna make a speech...

"My poor darling daughter has to think of work before fun high school activities?" Tamaki asked with an egoistic aura around him. "It's simply unacceptable. All of my children should enjoy their high school years!"

"You aren't my father, Tamaki," I stated as the car stopped. Arisu and I got our first, to avoid being carried, and darted into the giant pink school. In a school this big, they could get lost, right? Wrong! Mori grabbed us and slung us over his shoulders as Honey climbed up his back, of course making our skirts very exposing again.

"Hey boss! Come check it out!" the twins called from in front of us. "They even wear matching undergarments!" Cue blush followed by a long list of inappropriate words that Mori eventually covered Honey's ears over. Then, the twins dragged us to the club room to change. Dear God. Why?

* * *

**Naomi: I picked up a weird rock. It hurt!**

**Hikaru: Want me to lick it better?**

**Arisu: THAT'S NOT THE SAYING IDIOT!**

**Kaoru: *ignores Arisu* Or would rather I lick it better?**

**Naomi: . . . . . RAPE!**

**Hitachiin twins: It's not rape if you like it, my dear toy. **

**Ranka: What sweet boys. *smiles happily drinking tea***

**Haruhi: *sweat-drop* This author doesn't own us or Ouran. she does, however, own her OCs.**

**Me: That's right. You devious twins don't own shit! **


End file.
